Sun Set
by RJ Morre
Summary: After years of peacefulness in the Cullen house, it is soon threatened by a new decree from the Volturi that causes their family to separate around the world.The Cullen's once thought they would be able to maintain their existence forever, but as the days seem bleaker and the future more blurry than ever all hope it placed on the newest additions of the Cullen family.
1. Preface

***Don't really know where this one is going, but review if you like it.***

Preface

Forever, is an arbitrary word describing a vast unseen amount of time. Forever means a lot things: to some humans forever means until their last dying breath, for others it includes not only their earthly lives, but whatever the afterlife has in store for their souls. However; for people like us forever is synonymous with immortality. Never ending and timeless. So it does not take much for us to take our blessing for granted.

_"You are all fools. The Volturi will never forgive what happened here."_

At the time no one could imagine the real weight behind Stefan's words on that victorious day as the snow stuck to the ground.


	2. The Beginning

Beginning

"I have word of the Cullens latest addition to their coven…or should I use family instead?" Caius stated as he walk into the room that housed the brothers of the powerful and all ruling government of the vampires. Caius found his brothers calmly relaxing in their own corners of their room. Aro was lounging on a sofa reading a book, while Marcus was at a desk scribbling words on a piece of paper with a feathered fountain pen.

"Family seems to be the most fitting word, since their additions are no longer created in the conventional way, but more in a more humane way," Marcus replied absent-mindedly without looking up from his work, but Aro on the other hand took a greater interest in the news that Caius was about deliver. It has always been one of Aro's greatest dreams was to have one of the many gifted immortals within the Cullen's family, primarily Alice's gift of sight into the future, Bella's gift of being able to shield herself and others around her, and not to mention the three powerful girls that were born in to their family not so long ago.

"Anyway back to the matter of the Cullens, it seems that the Cullens have multiplied once again with the last of Renesme's daughters, Andy, giving birth within the last month."

"Really, any gifted ones?"

"I did not present this news to marvel at the new power they have created due their mix breeding, I came here to present an alarming issue that has always been at the back of my head ever since we let the Cullens live through that judgment day so many years ago."

"Whatever do you mean by an alarming issue? We already assessed that Renesme poses no threat to either vampire or human kind-"

"That's not the point my brother, the point is the rate that the Cullens are multiplying. Because we allow this to continue in a few years the Cullen coven will be large enough to against our rule, and if you add their dog friends there no way we will be able to assert our law upon them," Caius declared with aloud voice to ensure that his point hit home with both his brothers. A smile crept on to his face as he saw both his brothers get up from what they were doing to further look into this problem he has purposed.

"Aro, I think Caius is onto something, after all what supernatural species will they breed with next? They're mix breeding isn't only producing more of them in short periods of time it also creating new and stronger species with multiple abilities," Marcus added to strengthen Caius argument to Aro their leader.

"In deed my brother, and was it not you Aro who said that anything unknown to our species is dangerous to the secret we keep from the rest of the world?"

The arguments that both his brothers presented disturbed Aro greatly after all they did state justified reason for them to come up with a plan addressing the Cullens always growing family and their mix breeding. The only thing that made the mighty leader hesitate in his final decision was the last battle they fought against the Cullens, because at that time they had a whole flock of witches in their army to fight the Cullens but they still manage to defeat with a few witches, wolves, and their mix breed children who were in Aro's mind the factors that sealed their fate in defeat. If the Cullens continued to have these abnormally gifted children he feared that not only could the coven in Forks pose as a threat to them but actually over power them. This reason was the deciding factor for Aro had striven for and maintained power for far too long to allow it to fall into the hands of Carlisle.

"My decision agrees with both of you, but I do not agree letting them go so many years ago was the wrong thing to do, because back than they were prepared for us. This time I will make sure the Cullens little bird does not put them on high alert like last time," Aro announced causing smiles to appear on their cold, white as snow, crystalized faces. The heads of the Voltari soon began putting their strategy into plan under the warm winter sky of fair Italy.


	3. Chapter 1 (Andy POV):The Next Generation

Andrea Cullen

Chapter 1: Next Generation

"Edgar, Isaac, smile for me okay," Bella asked soothingly as my two baby boys looked up at her from where they laid peacefully on their my lap dressed in green and red onesies to fit in with the theme of the most magical holiday, Christmas. We were celebrating their first Christmas with us in the main house. Usually we spent every Christmas in the same way Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Amy, Amanda, May and my mom would always bake up a storm not only to feed the few of us Cullens that actually can eat the food but to also feed our growing wolf family as well. However, this Christmas was different for me especially with the bundles of joy I held closely to me. I had just had them three months ago and unlike my sisters' half vampire babies were growing up like normal children. After me and my sisters everyone was glad to see that even though these two boys in my lap were supposed to be identical twins they weren't for some reason Edgar looked like a mini Edward with bronze reddish hair expect he had Tyler's hazel eyes, while Isaac had white hair like Tyler but with my green eyes.

I sat next to Bella, as we waited for all the men in the house who went looking for a new Christmas tree to come back after Joesifer, Amy's little boy burned it down with his mind by accident when the boys relieved the tree to the kids a few hours ago. Joesifer was Amy and Hayden's little boy who had the power to light things on fire with just a thought…a lovely power for a two-year old, no? The boy had pale skin, brown short spiky hair, and aqua colored eyes. He did not just have a dangerous power but a dangerous temper, especially when he doesn't get his way, which is rarely ever since the little brat set their car on fire when Hayden refused to buy him another ice cream last summer after buying the kid two ice cream cones.

Through this peaceful Christmas day of watching my sisters' children gathered around the television completely absorbed in the story lines of classic Christmas movies, my day become more joyous as an array of smells and noises entered my ears. As we smelt the scents of familiar vampires, and the heard the footsteps of our family members Bella immediately sprang to her feet and materialized near the door within a blink of an eye to welcome back the Cullen men.

"We're home!" Emmett boomed as he entered the door that Bella had opened carrying the top end of a tree that could truly be the whooper of all Christmas trees with the fact that it took Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and my father to be able to left the massive thing.

"Lookie Abbey, I told ya that my daddy would come back with the biggest tree in the whole wide world!" Joe squealed bringing both May's daughter, Abigail, and Amanda's daughter, Elizabeth, to squeal as they joined him to watch the boys set up the tree. Abbey, May's and Zack's daughter had her father's orange hair that was wavy like her mother's with green eyes that also mirrored her mother. She was bubbly three-year old girl who always had a smile on her face even when her magic spells didn't always turn out the way they should. While Elizabeth like her parents was a bright young girl who had the power to manipulate time and look both into the future and the past in a way that was more reliable than Alice's gift and did not need physical contact like her mother's gift. The only catch with her powers was that she needed to be a sleep to see visions of the past or future. She was a beautiful four-year old girl with long straight black hair that was always tied in a bun and shining chocolate color eyes that Edward always said remained him of Bella's eyes before the change.

"How have the dynamic duo been," Tyler asked as he walk towards me to join me with the kids as soon as our two sons saw their father their faces lit up he was the fun parent who could conger up all sorts of wonders to dazzle the young boys beyond their wildest dreams. Isaac quickly crawled out my lap to snuggle up with his father, while Edgar remained in my lap staring at his father with curiosity. It was always the same case Edgar no matter what always stuck lost to me, while his brother always migrated to his father as if Tyler was a magnet and him the metal. Carlisle thinks it's because the boys can sense how much our genetic makeup relates to their own, which makes sense because even though they have identical makeup Isaac had an active magic gene that was dormant in Edgar allowing him to be able to use magic like any other witch child. What Edgar lacked in the magic department he made up for in his werewolf genes that were more dominant in his DNA even though both we're born being able to change.

"They were little angels, who found the prize-winning tree?" I asked as I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his around me. He just flashed his mischievous smile that indicated to me that he had won probably using unfair tactics like conjuring up the tree instead of actually looking for the tree like everyone else. Judging by what I saw in Emmett's mind not only did my husband win the bragging rights that came with winning the contest, but also won a hundred-dollar bet with Emmett. _When will he ever learn_? I thought as I rolled my eyes at Tyler's trickery.

As the Christmas day progressed the house became fuller and fuller with our always growing extended family coming to join us baring gifts and empty stomachs that were just waiting to be filled with whatever the girls were cooking in that kitchen, which also accumulated a few additional hands with Sarah, Aunt Rachel, Leah, and the wives of the other werewolves joining the fray. As the newcomers settled into their respective places the boys soon grew restless waiting for the food to be done, and nothing good ever comes out of restless men that were hungry especially werewolves. Like all ways I was right judging by the way that all the wolves along with all the none wolf males in my family went outside to compete in what they were calling the more epic form the winter Olympics with everything from snow wrestling, ice races, snow ball wars, to who can make a snowman the fastest for the kids, which included not only Josifer, Abbey, and Elizabeth, but Paul's three sons who were four years older than him.

"What is up with men and mindless competition?" I wondered out loud as I found myself yet again left with two babies in my lap in an empty room with only Bella as she looked out to see the festivities going on outside with an amused smile on her face as she saw Edward destroy Jacob in the ice race competition.

"Well you know the saying both Men and kids will be kids," Bella replied with a giggle as she saw Emmett chuck Paul five feet into the air in the snow wrestling event. She was right ever since I could remember the males in our families always had an inner child that was permanently ingrained in their personalities, but what made this realization a little sad was that I remember when I used to be like that too. "And there's a fine example," Bella giggled out as we watched the two baby boys in my lap who were watching the activities outside with unwavering attention to cute little fur balls who couldn't wait to join the rest of the guys and children outside, by the way they hopped off my lap and started to scratch the front door in hopes I would let them out.

With a sigh of relief that I managed save the onies that Alice bought them for a Christmas present I couldn't help but smile with pride as I scooped my pups into my arms before walking outside and took them into the forest behind the main house away from danger of getting crushed by either a flying werewolf or vampire. I let the frisky barking pups down near the border of the forest that hides and protects the house that my family had given Tyler and me for a wedding gift after our honeymoon in Italy where we first met and fell in love.

_"Mammy, mammy, mammy!"_ Edgar shimmed in his head as he stared at what may seem to him as some new discovery as he investigated the cold white substance covered the once green ground, which he was more familiar since they were born in September.

_"That's snow."_

_"Sn-Snow?"_ both my boys thought in unison reinstating to me that they really were twins, if they could think the same thing at the exact same time. It wasn't just the occasion thinking or speaking at the same time that really indicated that they were identical twins to me it was their wolf forms that showed that clearly with them both being two cute black fur balls, with the only differentiation is that instead of being all black Isaac had white paws that blended in with the snow.

_"Yes snow, it's frozen rain that comes from the sky when it's really cold."_

_"Sky?"_ They wondered as they looked up to see little flurries falling from the sky in amazement at least until one fell on Edgar's noise causing him to sneeze. This led them to wonder what they should do with the snow so I encouraged them to catch the snowflakes which sent them stumbling around in the snow with their small legs that they could barely walk with. I played with them for hours coming up with different things to keep them occupied with like helping me to make a snow wolf and a snow house.

Although I missed being able to be free and rough around like I once did with the boys in my family, I couldn't help but feel this was a good replacement. Having time to play with my kids, watch them grow and learn new things. _I guess really do know how my mother felt when me and my sisters were growing up,_ I thought as the boys began to investigate other ways to have fun with this new found play toy.

The peaceful forest was soon disrupted as my sons stopped playing to direct their eyes in the direction I was looking as noise of fast-moving coming towards us filled the silence of our little play area. My first instinct was to protect my pups by going wolf, but I managed to stop when I recognized the scent of our invited guests.

"Playing with animals as if they were pets, what will the Cullens come up with next?" I heard a male voice tease behind me just to see Eleazar standing in a tree behind them. The sight of the new strangers caused my sons to bark and growl as they went into protective stances around me, which made giggling resound around us as the girls who came to visit us found this sight absolutely adorable, and I couldn't blame them after all to see at even such a young age they were will to fight for their loved ones showed strong character to me.

"They even got them well trained to Tanya," Kate shimmed as she stood arm and arm with her lover, Garrett that she hooked up with during the almost battle against the Cullens and the Vol when my mother was a little girl.

"Careful Kate, don't give the Cullens too much credit the little fur balls aren't even house broken yet," Tanya joked as she joined the teasing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, very fun, anyway let me introduce you to my sons, Edgar Masen Cullen and his twin brother Isaac Charles Cullen."

"They're adorable, Andy. But that's not what they always look like do they?" Carmen asked landing graceful in front of us, signally to the rest to the same. Garrett was the first to approach Edgar and Isaac despite their warning growls, which caused me to sigh while wondering where his vampire sense of self deprivation went. When he was a centimeter away from us the boys' ears flattened in a territorial away, and then it hit me this wasn't only to protect me they were also protecting what they claimed as their territory. Great if they were going to handle this like a territorial invasion Garrett better be on good terms with Carlisle.

"Garrett maybe you shouldn-" Eleazar tried to warn before Edgar bit good and hard on the out stretched finger Garrett was going to use to pet him. This caused a painful cry to echo around us, causing the activities on the other side of the border to stop abruptly as they ran towards the noise just to see Garrett upside down clutching his finger while Isaac held twenty feet into the air. After laughing we felt sorry for the unsuspecting Garrett, so Tyler put two fingers in his mouth and whistled so loud that it could be heard for miles with the echoes alone. This caused the boys to back down and scree off into my hands quivering in fear of being in trouble with their father. Although Tyler getting upset wasn't the problem it was Tyler leaving them in the hands of May, who wasn't afraid to give them one across the bottom.

"Welcome friends please come in and join us for our Christmas festivities," Carlisle greeted them after catching Garrett, who was sent falling when Tyler distracted Isaac. I was happy when we got in to see the dining table filling up with many mouth-watering holiday dishes like five huge turkeys filled to the brim with stuffing, seasoned chicken legs, homemade rice, different arrays of salads, along with many different types of meat to keep the wolves happy. It was the desert table grabbed most our attention not because the delicious decadent cakes, pies, brownies, and other sweets but because it took nine wolves to stop Paul's kids from digging their paws into them and spoil their dinners. Even though the food was being placed on the table wasn't an indicator that the chefs were done with their preparation, so we all found ourselves lounging in the living room after getting kicked out of the dining area by Esme herself.

"So this is what they look like when they aren't little fuzzy balls…Oh my gosh, that one looks like a little Edward!" Tanya squealed while reaching for Edgar who now back in his onies along with his brother on my lap.

"Tanya-" both Edward and Eleazar were about to warn but by the time they did it was too late Edgar's eyes were dilating to the point his pupils almost completely engulfed his irises. Before anyone could do anything Tanya's hand had stopped inches away from touching Edgar and backed away slowly with an unreadable look on her face at least until Edward bent down and started to snap and say 'here boy' to get Edgar who had just swooped minds with Tanya. This power didn't exactly swop minds because Tanya's mind wasn't in Edgar's body; however, his mind was in her body to the point that it has completely gained control of it right down to seeing what she sees, smells, hear, feel, and has thought. Everything about her was now him, even though her mind was still there Edgar has overpowered it.

Tanya soon had everyone laughing at her well everyone except for Kate, who wished she could just stun the child out of her but she wouldn't risk hurting her sister or the little trouble maker inside of her. All she could do was watch helplessly as her sister rolled over, pant, and do other tricks that Edward commanded of her.

"Can't either you or Bella force him out of Tanya's mind?" Carmen asked as she felt that the dog show was getting out of hand especially since Edward was no longer commanding her to do stuff anymore.

"No can do once Edgar is in someone's mind no one can communicate with him, read his mind, or push him out of there unless if it was that person being possessed by him. All I can do is ask him to go back to his own body," I said as I watched Isaac crawl into his father's lap as if he could sense that the body lying next to him was lifeless for the time being. "Edgar bad boy, bad boy give Tanya back her body right now!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" she shouted back at me as stomped her feet and looked like she was crying if she could. All it took was actual tears from me to get him to stop his tantrum and grudgingly let go of Tanya's mind and within seconds the paralyzed look on his face was gone along with the dilation of his pupils. I was glad when Amy popped into the room to declare dinner was done because I was so not ready to face dealing with Denali coven's questions or Tanya's anger when she was fully came to. The dinning part of the Christmas party was hilarious because Joesifer decided to copy the werewolves eating style were they just stuff large amounts of food in their mouth without chewing. He ended up stuffing a little too much in his mouth and ended up choking. Emmett got up and preformed the hind lick maneuver and Joe splattered roasted turkey and stuffing all over Rosalie that absolutely exploded at Emmett and smeared baked potatoes all over his face. Paul's children, Elizabeth, and Abbey thought it would be funny to throw food at each other. Carlisle had to step in and scold all the kids throwing food including Rosalie and Emmett.

"Not to say that we do not enjoy your visit Tanya, but this visit does seem out of the ordinary especially arriving without calling first," Carlisle observed as Esme began to clean up the aftermath of the food fight. This drew all of our attentions to our Alaskan cousins for Carlisle was right after all it wasn't there nature to just show up in Forks without notifying us beforehand, plus they didn't really strike me as really into the festive spirit like we were.

"What do we have to have a reason for visiting you, my old pal? Can't it just be because we were in the neighborhood? Or wanted to see Andy's new born babies?" Garrett asked with mock offense that got Kate to nudge him sending an electric current through him that stunned him for a few seconds.

"Well Carlisle, we came baring bad news, and thought if we participated in your holiday fun it would sugar coat the news that Cameron heard from one of her old friends that used to work with the Volturi as well only she still connections within the coven," Tanya explained with a grave voice that only meant that something was brewing in Italy, something big which usually meant for us only one thing, trouble. Before Tanya could go on with an explanation of their surprise visit Carlisle made an announcement that the children should go open their Christmas presents, which caused the Cullen kids and the wolf kids to rush out of the room with excitement of what lay under the beautiful Christmas tree; all except Elizabeth who had a down cast face as she came to me to collect the twins and help them open their presents. I couldn't help but feel that she knew something about this so called problem in the vampire capital of the world, and judging by the way that Edward stiffened slight he could see it too.

"Now that all the kids are out here's the deal have you guys receive a note from the Volturi in your mail?" Kate asked continuing the explanation that Tanya started. This caused Carlisle to look to Jasper who immediately disappeared and materialized with a note sealed in a white envelope with the crest of the Volturi, a symbol that I would know anywhere especially when it was engraved in every textbook that they gave years ago when I ran away to Italy and joined their school that they co-founded with Tyler's parents. Jasper passed it to Carlisle who opened it hesitantly as if it were one of those notes in those spy movies that self-destruct after the person finishes reading the last word on the explosive note. It seemed like hours before he took the note out of the letter and started to read it out loud:

**_"Dear Cullens, _**

**_After careful consideration and debate among my brothers we have instated a new law that becomes affective as soon as this letter is read. This new law states that vampire covens should be no more than seven vampires roaming together, and no more than three of these seven vampires can have any type of special gift. The law was put into place to limit the number of vampires all in place in order to maintain our dispersal among the humans and ultimately our secret existence. Any coven caught breaking this law will be sentence to an automatic death without trial and consequences claiming not only the guilty party but every vampire who was a part of the coven prior to this law._**

**_sincerely yours, Aro"_**

The very law left everyone speechless as it settled into everyone's minds what this law really meant, but more importantly what this law meant in the question of our family. "As you can see Carlisle this law is a direct attack to your family-"

"How can you be so sure?" Jasper interrupted with an edge in his voice clearly uncomfortable with the fact that Tanya would make such accusation that ensued that the Volturi was abusing their power in order to break our coven apart. But as I went over every word Carlisle had spoken I couldn't see it his way after all this was the Volturi we were talking about the abnormally pasty freaks that have been out to get our family ever since my mother was born, not only to get rid of us because our gifts and size could threaten their empire, but also to collect all those that had special gifts they deemed was worth enough to keep them alive as their puppets.

"Look at the signs Jasper, why in the world should the Volturi care how many vampires there were in location as long as it didn't cause any trouble, and if they did they have always had the power and means to deal with that. But this can only be seen as a direct attack on the Cullens for this law only applies to you, after all, there has never been up to seven vampires within coven except for yours and that's even before Edward met Bella. Also it's nearly impossible to find a coven with more than three gifted ones, but yours has always been special with Alice seeing the future, Jasper controlling emotions, Edward's mind reading, but now the Volturi have made it so that you can no longer be together because of both your size and the amount gifted ones you have within the coven."

"I believe them," Amanda stated flatly causing all eyes to fall on her, which caused Carlisle to give her a questioning look that indicated to everyone that he wanted to know why she was so convinced that our Northern cousins where right in their accusations. "It would be easier if I just showed you what I have seen. So will you help me Tyler?" Amanda asked as she reached her hand towards Tyler, which he took in one hand that started to glow causing my sister's eyes to roll back as the pink light engulfed her body. Then with his other hand he created a screen that switched like a television to watch the memory that Amanda wanted us to see. 

**_"Whatever do you mean by an alarming issue? We already assessed that Renesmee poses no threat to either vampire or human kind-"_**

**_ "That's not the point my brother, the point is the rate that the Cullens are multiplying. Because we allow this to continue in a few years the Cullen coven will be large enough to go against our rule, and if you add their dog friends there's no way we will be able to assert our law upon them," Caius declared with aloud voice to ensure that his point hit home with both his brothers. A smile crept on to his face as he saw both his brothers get up from what they were doing to further look into this problem he has purposed._**

**_ "Aro, I think Caius is onto something, after all what supernatural species will they breed with next? They're mix breeding isn't only producing more of them in short periods of time it also creating new and stronger species with multiple abilities," Marcus added to strengthen Caius argument to Aro their leader. _**

**_ "In deed my brother, and was it not you Aro who said that anything unknown to our species is dangerous to the secret we keep from the rest of the world?" _**

**_"My decision agrees with both of you, but I do not agree letting them go so many years ago was the wrong thing to do, because back than they were prepared for us. This time I will make sure the Cullens little bird does not put them on high alert like last time," Aro announced causing smiles to appear on their cold, white as snow, crystalized faces._**

"At least he thought this plan a little more than the one a couple years ago," Alice stated with a smile completely void of amusement as she closed her eyes and tried to look into the future, but like her all I could see in her mind was darkness as if their futures were whipped away out of Alice's reach. "Whatever those three evil stooges are doing to keep me out of the loop its working, so that leaves one question how the heck did you get that memory?"

"From my daughter in the middle of the night a couple of months ago, she woke up with a start and ran into my room crying as she explained to me her dream I used my powers to see whether her nightmare felt like a dream or a future event, but when I did it felt like neither, so I waited for the dream to reappear again, but it hasn't so I dismissed it as a dream, because Lizzie's dreams that are predictions or premonitions generally repeat themselves in a series of three times."

"Perhaps whatever means the Volturi used to block Alice is also affecting Elizabeth's powers-"

"That doesn't answer the reason why she can still see within time and I can't."

"I agree with Edward, after all Aros knows how your time seeing powers work, but not Elizabeth since he hasn't met her and probably like me has yet to fully comprehend how her power's tick yet," Carlisle answered with a detached voice as millions of thoughts and theories went rushing through his mind.

"If that's the case then the Volturi are probably using a witch to shield their futures from you since prevention magic is very specific and requires the witch to understand what exactly they want to block or prevent," Tyler answered with a shiver that told me that the very thought of the Volturi still using witches to do their bidding disturbed him greatly.

"Is there any way you can stop this guy's magic, so I can see their futures again?"

"No can do Alice, magic doesn't work that way cause first I would need to know who the witch was, pinpoint him and know the exact spell he used."

"Well, back to business everyone, I think with this vision of the past and the info we got from Carmen's friend that supports the vision can only point to an attempt to weaken you guys. So only thing left is will you oppose them or comply to their law?" Eleazar asked finishing off the earlier debate. It made me kind of wonder why they came here to present us with a choice when they knew what opposition Carlisle was going to pick in order to ensure our family wouldn't die by the hands of the Volturi due to law.

From that day onwards I wish I could say was drenched in holiday cheer, but it wasn't in a long shot as we begun break into groups and say our goodbyes to not only to each other but to the main house as well. Carlisle split it in such a way that each group had someone with the ability to see and warn the others around them of any news or problems that might pop up. In the end he managed to break the family up into four groups. The first group consisted of Edward, Bella, Renemsee, Carlisle, and Esme who would make a coven in London England. The second group was going to form a coven in Argentina that was made up of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. The third group made up of Amanda, Nahuel, Amy, and Hayden was going to be living in Chile. Finally the last group was composed of me and the children, which was chosen by Carlisle to stay here, but not in Forks but in La Plush. For the rest of the family that didn't fall under this law chose what groups they wanted to be in; Jacob chose group one to be with my mother, May and Zack chose to join my sisters in group three, while Tyler and Abbey decided to stay in my group.

On the day that marked new beginnings with that brought the new year engulfed me in sorrow as the first of January also marked the final day would ever be together as a family ever again. As Carlisle locked up on the last Cullen property in Forks tears reign free as we said goodbye to those that considered parents, siblings, aunts, and uncles; but before each group went their separate ways the witches casted a spell that consumed the whole family with yellow for a few seconds. Zack explained that the spell they casted has linked us together with an unbreakable bond that will allow us to call out to each other when group is in need, and will only activate when one of us is faced with a life or death situation.

With that and some final farewells the witches transported their groups via magic and the rest got into their cars to drive off to the airport. I couldn't but feel tears swell in my eyes as we gathered the kids up into Tyler's car.

"You know everything is going to be alright?" Tyler whispered into my ear as he held the car door open for me, but as I looked back at my sisters' kids with tears in their eyes that were filled with the loneliness of not being able to see their parents anymore I didn't know how this situation was going to be alright. I use to think that nothing the Volturi ever did would ever phase our family, but as I looked out the window at the abandoned giant white house I grew up in that was always buzzing with life I felt fear grip through me as little part of me couldn't help but feel like this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 2 (Edgar POV): La Plush High

Edgar Cullen

Chapter 2: La Plush High

A refreshing breeze ripped through my hair as I sat up in bed with the dawning sun's rays peeking through my bedroom window. I looked towards my brother's bed to roll my eyes at the sight of it made indicating how much of a goody-two-shoes he was and another week of high school. With the smell of my mother's home cooked breakfast drifting through the room got me to roll myself out of bed to face yet another day in the torture chamber my parents called school. I stumbled through the dim room I shared with my brother into the shower and started before taking off all my clothes, a hobby my mother was still trying to break out of me, the very thought brought a smile to my face as I could just imagine what she'll have to lecture me about when I got back home from school. I thought as I ran a hand through my thick reddish bronze hair feeling all the drowsiness being up lifted into the steam that was floating around the bathroom. I quickly finished washing myself and headed into my room to get changed for school after brushing my teeth and shooting my wet PJ's into the laundry hamper. I managed to find pair of black ripped jeans and a blue sweater that may or may not be mine, but since me and my brother were twins and have always been the same size we have never really found the need of differentiating what belonged to who. I grabbed my school bag before walking downstairs to be greeted with the normal sight that I have attributed to week days. My mother was busy flipping pancakes while my cousin Liz was cutting fresh fruit for breakfast, father was seating at the dining table inside the kitchen trying to both read the newspaper and stop the constant and continuous brawl between Joe my other cousin and my brother, who have never really seen eye to eye ever since Joe 'accidently' set both Isaac and Abbey's hair on fire during a movie date they had a while back.

"Morning," I greeted as I sat beside Abbey on the dining table to see the aftermath of this argument. "What was this argument about?" I asked with a smirk at Abbey who rolled her eyes at my clear attempt to re-spark the dwindling remains of their argument.

"Who gets to drive Dad's new car for a date," Isaac replied without moving his eyes which were fixed on Joe in a glare. I sighed with exhaustion at the mere fact that their bickering was pointless, but mostly because my father hadn't spoken up to diffuse the argument by suggesting that they flipped for the car or better yet neither of them get to use the car. My father much rather amuse himself with the paper than settle a fight between those two not because he shouldn't win the father of the year, there are other things that prevent him from winning that award, but because no matter who he chooses or didn't chose he runs the risk of Joe's literally flaming temper or his son's, who was normally a gentle and calm creature, attitude turning ice cold. Although those reason seem logical to avoid getting involved in this disagreement I still felt that someone should intervene before our dining room turned into a caged match off of WWE.

"Okay look guys why do you both need Dad's new really expensive Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car?"

"Coz it's my first date with Jen since I imprinted on her and I promised that I would pull out all the stops for her," Joe explained while ripping his glare off my brother to redirect a pair of puppy dogs to persuade me to see things his way instead of taking my brother's side. I couldn't help but feel myself being push to his side although I love my brother to death and would do anything for him, but seeing Joe actually lowering his tough guy attitude to make me sympathize with him made me slightly sorry for him especially since his girlfriend slash true mate was extremely shy it took him forever to get her to except the fate that our fur ball blood has put in front of us. I looked to my brother to get a reason out of him and to my surprise it was for the same reason as Joe…well kind of in his case he just wanted to make Abbey's second year anniversaries of dating him special or some crap like that.

"Okay guys from where I see it none of you should get the car-"

"But!"

"Let me finish, because listen Joe I know you made that promise to Jen but she's already a shy person and bring a car like that will only draw more attention to yourselves than if it's just you and her, so I would probably take her somewhere in walking distance and preferably with a low population of girls. And for you Isaac, seriously dude? It's Abby we're talking about she lives with us, and knows our secret and therefore I really don't see your reason in trying to impress her, after all she's a witch with a-"

"I get it geez Edgar, will you let that joke slide?" my brother asked jokingly as my mother walked out of the kitchen to hand us our food. That was one argument diffused I thought as Abby glared at me, knowing all too well my little joke. As much as I should love and respect Abby as my none blood related step-cousin and my brother's girlfriend I couldn't help but be mean to her despite my mother telling me to at least fringe sincerity. My brother could do so much better even the countless vein and shallow girls at our high school would be better than Miss. Snobby-girly-and-annoying seating next to me. If it weren't for the fact that she had to live with us and made my brother happy every time they were together I would have broken them up a long time ago.

"Since that argument is cleared up any more dates I should know about taking place today?" my mother asked as she sat down next to my father who shared a loving glance for a moment before redirecting their attention towards us to show full interest in our lives as if they weren't wishing that they didn't have pesky kids around all the time to ruin or inhibit them from having their moments.

"Well Aunty, Rift and I were going to catch a movie, after he's done work and will be home around seven o'clock if that's alright with you?" Elizabeth asked as she placed a bowl of fruit on the table. Elizabeth was the dictionary definition of the perfect child, responsible, polite, smart, and elegant I mean you can't get any more prefect than that. And unlike Abby she was so sweet and nice that I predict if you even hurt a single hair on her head it was a one way ticket to down below when you died and because her boyfriend was Paul's oldest son that imprinted on her a couple years ago, and boy was Rift a scary guy to mess with like his father.

"Permission granted, anyway have you seen anything concerning the Volturi?" my mom asked as her mood darkened a little as she awaited Liz's reply. Even though I have never seen these old bastards in Italy that think they can do whatever they want all because they were self-proclaimed kings of vampires I hated them with every fiber of my being probably because I had to deal with my cousins every year when they miss their parents or whenever I see my mother tearing up because she misses her sisters. The very thought they had the power to break up our family that had always been together made my teeth clench along with everyone else in the room.

"Well I have seen something but like before I never know if it's a dream or not, but last night I saw three figures wrapped in black cloaks that covered their faces who were receiving orders from someone out of my view. I heard words but not enough to make sense of anything. All I heard was learn, hunt, and no mercy, all I can come up with is orders to go hunt, but at this point I don't even know who the people were in the dream or if they're part of the Volturi."

"It's okay dear we'll figure it out."

"Any if everyone has plans than how about you son? Got a girl you're going to hang out with tonight?" my father asked me with a raised eyebrow as if to suggest something more than just merely buying a girl food at a restaurant or popcorn at the movies to lighten the mood of Liz's arbitrary vision. I smiled wickedly at the very thought which caused my mother to glare at both of us after all she always hated when me and my father shared these moments. My mother would rather I start dating when I meet the right girl, and not have a playboy rep like my father had before he met my mother. In the end I compromised I never dated the girls I pretend to take interest them just merely flirt a little with them before I get bored with them.

"Nothing like that dad I've got basketball practice after school though," I said with an innocent smile at both my parents, which caused them to both back off my case and focus on what Joe was going to do for his first date with Jen, who was two years younger than us and the daughter of one of the twin's that were in my mother's pack. Pretty soon it was time to go to school, so before everyone was done getting ready I went out to our back yard to feed the abandoned wild puppy that my mother found months ago during one of her patrols in La Plush, and I took it upon myself to nurse him back to health and so far with a combination of attention and monthly visits to the vet for check-ups he was almost behaving like a normal dog. We named the little scruff ball Onyx. He was a jet black pup that the veterinarian makes me pay extra to treat because of the fact that he was an actual dangerous blood thirsty wolf, but to be honest every time I look into his amber eyes all I could see was gratitude and a harmless animal that wouldn't hurt anything that wasn't as small as a bird. As soon as the pup saw me he immediately pounced on me and started to lick all over my face with an excited tail wagging behind him. If there was anything that could put a genuine smile on my face it was Onyx, he wasn't like other animals that feared us because of what we were monsters that alert them of danger, for some reason I felt a special connection to Onyx to the point that sometimes it felt like he truly understood me. When I was finished feeding and playing with Onyx we all got into my car, which was a black Aston Martin DBS that I got for my birthday last year.

"Is it really true you're just going to play basketball and that's it afterschool?" Abby asked after I backed out of our driveway. I sighed knowing where this conversation was going to end up and as I kept my attention on the road I knew I was not going to like it.

"Yes Abs, afterschool I'm going to play basketball, do homework, eat dinner, sleep, and wake up the next morning and do it all again."

"Geez, you don't have to get so cranky it was just a question, but I would do the same if I didn't have real plans tonight either."

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean? You-"

"Abby, what Edgar's trying to get at is all because he's not dating anyone doesn't mean his plans are any less important than anyone else's."

"Yeah, but-"

"I actually find it commendable for a guy to wait for the one he will truly like to come around instead of dating around, although seriously cousin most you flirt with all the girls who throw themselves at you?" Liz interrupted with a wink at me, which I returned with a smile at her through the front mirror.

"Hey you give me too much credit I just merely soften their fall, whether it's flirting or not is up for interpretation," I replied which got Liz and Isaac laughing a little.

"Anyway enough with Edgar's non-existing love life, what we should be talking about is Liz's vision," Joe interjected with a pissed of voice, which was understandable because out of all of us both Joe and Liz were old enough to remember what living with their parents and the whole family together was like, and hated the Volturi all the more because of it.

"But what can we talk about I mean we have nothing to go on no faces and no clear plan on how they plan to destroy us," Isaac stated with a final tone as if there was nothing else to it and in retrospect their didn't seem like there was anything more we could gather from the vision itself but to worry about what we could not get from Liz's vision. Despite all that we had our theories that ranged everything from the Volturi planning a massive human hunt that will last them decades so they don't have to get up off their royal butts all the way to the worst case scenario that they meant hunting creatures less feeble than humans, like say more of the creatures that have been a thrown in their sides ever since my grandmother was born.

It wasn't long before the brown brick building was in our sights, which made our conversation to change to a more school oriented one after all here we were normal every day teens like the rest of the kids that reside in this place, well all except the those that were in my pack, which were those that could shape-shift into wolves in order to protect the sacred grounds of our ancestors from any supernatural who bares any ill will to our people. As soon as I parked my car in our usual parking space in seclusion from all the other cars at the back of the parking lot we all got put on our best smiles as we exited the car knowing full well that we were going have to deal with an audience. Like always the teenage humans never failed to disappoint, I thought as they encircled our car in hopes to catch a glance of us as if we were creatures not of their world, which was true but that doesn't give them the right to stop whatever they were doing to stare at us and in many teens' cases drool as well. Even though their behavior was highly annoying I could never help but be amused by the way that they treated us like royalty by forming a pathway as we walked through the crowd of kids until we got into the school, while all along the way trying to get our attention by asking about our weekend, greeting us, and my favorite part either passing me presents of their affection or fainting every now and then when one of the human girls perceived that I either smiled or winked at them because they had captured my heart. When will they ever learn, I thought as we entered the school and started to go our separate ways with Abby and Joe heading off to the sophomore section, Liz heading towards where the seniors had classes, and my brother and I were off to where the freshmen had classes.

"Where do you think I should take Abby to for our date tonight?" Isaac asked absentmindedly as we walked together towards the freshmen locker room. The very question made me raise an eyebrow that told him that I was so not the right person to ask for advice in the dating department not because of my lack of experience, but mainly because this was my cousin we were talking about that I more or less disliked depending on my mood and because I so didn't approve of my brother dating her. No matter how much I drill those facts into my brother's head he still brings up his relationship with Abby whenever I want to have a decent girl free conversation with him.

"I don't know why you even bother I still stand by my opinion that kennels are considered very romantic for most dog species of her high-caliber," I answered as I punched in the code to my locker to open it.

"I don't think that's ever an option for a date, plus the only reason why I bring it up is to give you some motivation to get interested in the opposite sex or people may start thinking your some kind of a misogynist or something."

"Well even if I was could you blame me? I'm surrounded by seas of women shallower than puddles."

"Very poetic William Shakespeare, but don't look now here comes one of your shallow puddles," my brother pointed out with a sly smile in the direction of the entrance to the locker room to reveal the most stuck up girl in school, you know the kind, beautiful, head cheerleader, student body president, and belonged to one of the richest and most influential families in La Plush, the only thing she didn't have right now was the prefect boyfriend. Why she had her sights set on me will remain in my mind an unsolved mystery for the rest of my life especially since I stood her up three times in a row. I guess it's true what they say the stupid can't understand the simplest of messages.

"Hey boys!"

"Good morning Talia, how was your weekend?" Isaac greeted with a mocking bow that did the exact opposite of insulting her instead it did the impossible and made her ego bigger, it's even a miracle that she can even fit it into the school, I thought as I nodded a greeting to her.

"It was good thanks, however it would have been better if someone who promised to be my date wasn't a no show," Talia answered while facing me with an upset pout.

"I never promised I said I would go if my schedule was cleared and it looks like it wasn't."

"Your schedule is always full…you aren't cheating on me are you?"

"Talia that's not possible, to cheat on you we would actually have to be a couple for that to happen."

"What! So you've been playing me the whole time," Talia yelled causing everyone in the locker room to stare at us. I looked to Isaac for help after all he had a lot of experience dealing with female hissy-fits since Abby manages to throw one at least twice a day.

"That's not what Edgar means, he would never cheat on someone as stunning as you and he would love to make it up to you for failing to make your recent social event," Isaac explained with a cool gentleman like tone that I was pretty sure made Talia literally podgy in his hands.

"Oh is that all? Then I know exactly what he can do to make it up to me," Talia announced as she sauntered towards me and started to pucker up as she stood on her tippy toes to get closer to my face. No matter how much I hated making girls cry there was no way I was going to kiss her, after all, I was known for many things but lip service or any other services of that kind was totally out of the question. I looked to my brother with a raised eyebrow questioning his sanity that he ever even brought up the notion of making anything up to her, which caused him to flash me an apologetic smile before grabbing the nerd of the freshman year Howard Newton by the collar as he walked by us in a shy manner not wanting to get involved with the drama that was unfolding in front of him.

"Please, don't take my lunch money I didn't have breakfast…I'll-I'll do anything-"

"Anything? Well this is your lucky day Newton," my brother interrupted his begging while he flashed him an evil smile that made the poor nerd with greased back hair and huge glasses pale as he tried to predict what we, two of the most popular guys in school, were going to do to him. Despite the look of terror that was engraved in his face he was probably going to have his wildest dreams come true, I thought as I ducked away from Talia who had her eyes closed and her lips puckered up to kiss the life out of someone. Isaac quickly put Newton in my place before Talia could catch onto what we were doing. The very sight of the most popular girl in the school kissing the nerdiest of the nerds caused shock to register on everyone's faces as they could hardly believe what they were seeing was true. I for one was only shocked after seeing that sight as my brother and I ran out of the locker room before Talia realized who she was really kissing, because I narrowly escaped a full make out session that definitely belonged to a rated R movie.

"That was a close one wasn't it?"

"Yeah no thanks to you."

"At least I came up with a solution that got you out of it and Howard a little experience in the love department," my brother retorted just as we heard a shriek that blasted through air of the whole school and could probably have been heard from space. This caused us to burst into laughter as we could only imagine the look on Talia's stuck up face after she realized the amazing kisser in front of her was a kid that won the national math competition three years running.

"That was some prank you pulled there, captains," we heard boom from behind us. We didn't even need to look behind us before knowing it was our pack members. Before we knew it Paul's youngest son, Ace, who was a massive freshman that was built like a football player resembling all the rest of the males in his family, had us both in a friendly head lock. Luke, the son of Crag Uley, was next to join the fray as we explained to them the events that happened this morning that led to such a terrifying scream. The final member in the freshman year to join us on our way to first period was Danny, the cousin to Jen making him the son of one of the twins that were in my mother's pack.

"Danny you missed the brilliance of the captains' prank on the up tight bitch, Talia," Ace stated through his laughter as he ruffled the smallest member of our pack's hair that always seemed to annoy him; however, today was different this time he didn't make any attempt to move away from Ace or even give him the finger.

"What's up Danny where did your sudden like to get teased about your height come from?" I asked to try to snap him out of his thoughts in hopes he would take a penny to share them with the rest of the pack.

"Have you guys heard about the new wolves that are living with your great great grandpa Black?" Danny questioned causing all of us to stop behind him in the hallway with confused faces that were urging him to go on in enlightening us about these new wolves. "From looks of it you haven't, well anyway the story goes down like this, my father and uncle were patrolling yesterday with Sam's pack off the border between Seattle and La Plush when they were attack by three young wolves our age. They were able to overpower the pups and brought them to Billy's house so he could shed some light on who the kids were. The weird thing is Billy had no idea who they were, but he confirmed that they were one of us."

"How is that possible I thought that the wolf gene was only inherited through being direct descendents of the original shape-shifting wolves," I stated with a raise eyebrow wondering if everything I knew about our heritage may be a lie.

"Well over the years the gene pool has accumulated, and it's almost impossible to predict who has the gene and who doesn't, plus the kids that are living with Billy are orphans. So there is a possibility that they could be descendents, but for now whatever they are they can shift into wolves like us and Billy had them enrolled in our school with strict orders that we welcome them into our pack," Danny finished off causing us all to fall silent as we wondered what all this was going to mean for our pack. I mean it has always been the five of us ever since we were little, to have new members in the pack felt like a foreign idea to me and from the looks the other were giving me they felt the same way as well. But I guess we'll have to suck it up after all it was a direct order from not only my Great great grandpa but also from someone who is considered as an elder in our wolf community, I thought as we entered the math room and took our seats in the back of the classroom.

We waited several seconds before our math teacher came walking into the class room as the final bell warning us to get to class sounded through the whole school. Mr. Lomen came into the class room with three kids that I have never seen before and that was huge for a school that doesn't usually ever get new kids especially ones that you didn't know since kindergarten. The news of new kids caused the whole class to erupt into whispers as we all stared at the new kids as if they were aliens or something. This time I couldn't blame them as I looked upon the new kids that were apparently living with Billy and felt memorized by their appearance as well. The new kids consisted of two girls and a boy, the boy had short spiky black hair that was covered with a black baseball cap, ripped jeans and a black long sleeve sweater. One of the girls that stood out the most in beauty had long flowing black hair in neat and prefect curls, chocolate brown eyes like the boy next her, and was clad in black skinny jeans and an extremely form fitting red long sleeve top. The other girl had black straight hair that was tied in a high pony tail with a pink ribbon, with a pair of striking ocean blue eyes, and she was wearing loose black sweat pants and a skin tight long sleeve blouse like the other girl but her shirt was white.

"Students today I am happy to introducing the newest members to our student body, their names are Flint, Rona, and Madison," Mr. Loman announced as he pointed at each student to introduce them. Although the way that they just showed up out of nowhere was slightly strange; however, looking at them now they just looked like any other average kid on the reserve with their tan features and dark black hair, I thought as the teacher had them take their seats so that he could start another one of his painfully boring math class. When his monotone voice started to lecture about the implications of calculus I averted my attention towards the window next to my desk while ways to break out of this torture chamber flowed through my head at least until I caught the movement of my brother's hand to pass me a note.

I took my time acknowledging the folded up piece of paper on my desk so I wouldn't tip off the teacher, because even though he often gets lost in his love of math he still had eyes like a hawk that were partitioned to pin point note passing from a mile away.

_What do you think of the new kids, are they exactly how Danny described them, you know being normal native kids?_

To be honest as I looked over towards Billy's new wards I couldn't help but agree with Danny. Everything about them screamed that they were one of us from their classic reservation features right down to their scents. Perhaps it really was possible that we couldn't foretell all those among us that had the wolf gene, especially with the fact that we had no clue who their parents were the only thing I could access that was slightly off about their appearance was the girl, I think her name was Madison, with her blue eyes. But then again imprinting didn't assure your partner was of the Quileute blood, both my brother and I were clear examples of that.

_I think Danny could be right, is your witch senses tingling?_

I replied just to have my brother scoff lightly at the Spiderman reference, but he answered my question with a shake of his head. That caused me to drop my suspicions entirely after all me and my brother have always been good at sniffing out rats. And these orphans were definitely clean, I thought as one of the girls who I was sure was named Rona caught my gaze for several seconds with a look that sent a feeling I have never experienced before. The feeling caused my heart to beat faster and my face to flush with warmth as if I just finished basketball training. The foreign emotion caused me to look away and redirect my attention towards the scenery outside. However; I wasn't fast enough to hide my reaction from someone as perceptive as my brother judging by the way I felt his gaze on me for the rest of the morning.

I was reviled when the bell for lunch rang in the middle of the history teacher's final lecture on King Henry IV, who I regrettable must say wasn't as nearly as interesting as Henry VIII who had nearly most of his wives beheaded. As I walked into the hallway with my pack and saw the girls fawning over the very sight of us I began to think that Henry the VIII may have had the right idea.

"Do you think it was a good idea to have just left those kids we have to get acquainted with?" Luke asked absentmindedly while stretching from sitting in those cramp desks for hours.

"I guess as of right now we should probably just observe them and see if they approach us at least until we get official orders from Billy," I answered assuming my role as Alpha in the pack since I had a more dominant wolf gene than my brother, but that didn't mean he was completely subordinate like the others in my pack, Isaac was second in command and upheld a position of Beta.

"Is that just your superior Alpha wolf instincts talking to you or are you just afraid to confront them first because you have a thing for that Rona girl?" Isaac questioned with a raised eyebrow that got the rest of my pack members interested in a matter I wasn't even sure was true, let alone it was totally none of their business.

**_"Just drop the subject!"_** I commanded in my Alpha voice that got the rest to stand down except my brother that started to snicker at how touchy I was being on the subject. To be honest I had no clue why but something deep down in me was refusing the very notion that I could have feelings for her while another part of me couldn't get over how she made me feel when our eyes made contact.

"Isaac! I missed you so much during class," we all heard Abby squeal seconds before we found her wrapping Isaac in a tight hug as if they had been apart for decades rather than the mere hours they have actually been apart from each other. The very sight made me roll my eyes causing Abby to stick out her tongue at me.

"How was class freshmen?" Liz greeted us as she was followed by Joe who gave us each fist bumps. We explained to them about the new wolves that Billy was housing and surprisingly the news each hit the member of our family slightly differently. Abby was more concerned with the threat of new girls around her precious boyfriend more than anything else, Joe thought it was cool that our extended wolf family was getting bigger, but Lizzy had the most negative reaction that consisted of her becoming stiff with fear for some reason she refused to share, at times like these I really wish I was like my Great Grandpa Edward who could read anyone's mind at any time. As we walked into the cafeteria I could hear Suzy Michel another very popular girl next to Talia, tell the new kids about the Cullen family.

"Here they come now, it used to be a legend that the Cullen family wasn't even allowed to step foot on the reserve, but all that changed when one of the elders let their son marry into their family. A few things you need to know to get by here is first off, you see those two holding hands, the white haired boy, Edgar Cullen, and the ginger girl, Abigail Cromwell. They are the school's number one couple and both are totally of limits they have been kids that tried to come between them but all attempts have ended very badly," Suzy explained while stressing the last part, probably because the last girl that tried to seduce my brother ended up with a hex placed on her compliments of Abby that caused the girl to breakout in hideous zits to the point she had to where a hood to hide her face for a whole year. I'm kind of glad that the rest of the student body was catching onto the dangers of coming between a highly territorial boyfriend and his very possessive girlfriend because they had way too much fun coming up with plots to punish anyone that would lay a finger on their relationship judging by the evil grins that were playing at the corners of their lips upon hearing Suzy's warning to the new kids.

"Next up are Elizabeth Cullen and Joesifer Cullen, they are the cousins to Edgar Cullen, and also off limits. Elizabeth is currently the school's top student who isn't like any other nerd not when she's dating a guy that should by a second year university student if he wasn't running his own car repair shop. The reason why Joesifer is off limits is because to every girls' misfortune he's dating a sophomore in the middle school division for some reason, and he's very devoted to her to the point you'll be lucky if he even notice you," Suzy complained at the end causing Joe to smile smugly probably with the notion that he was keeping the promise that he made with Jen that she was the only girl in his heart.

"What about the last few boys?" one of the new girls asked as my pack and I passed by their table to get to the cafeteria food. I instinctively looked back to catch the eyes of Rona that left me mesmerized for several seconds until the other girl diverted her attention away from me.

"Dude are you okay?" Ace whispered towards me as I almost dropped my tray in shock as I felt the whip-lash of all the emotions that those several seconds when I looked into her eyes made me feel; however, this time it was a lot more intense to the point that I could barely breathe. I nodded slightly towards Ace before directing my attention back on the conversation that the new kids were having with the apparent Cullen expert.

"Oh them, well the tall built one over there is Ace Black, a cousin of the Cullen family, then the short one beside him is Danny and the next one is Luke Uley. They're not exactly part of the Cullen family but they are close family friends. The last one is Edgar Cullen, Isaac's twin brother, and he's kind of the leader of their group that are known as the school's princes since they are the only ones considered a part of the Cullen family that are currently single. Be careful if your aiming for them be prepared for competition, after all, they are every girl's last hope to get with a boy that is part of the Cullen family."

"It can't be that hard can it?" Rona asked as she tried to direct her attention towards our table probably in hopes of trapping me in her gaze again, I thought as I avoided her eyes by lowering my gaze towards my macaroni and cheese. However, no matter how much I tried to ignore her like I did to every girl in this school I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in my chair as I divided my attention between their table and the conversations that were occurring at my table that ranged from dates that they were having after school and the pack's camping trip to the Great forest, which was really just code for patrol duty.

"That depends on which one you're aiming for, if it's Luke, Ace, or Danny they'll probably agree to dating you but no one has ever made it pass to a second date with them-"

"How about the lead Prince?"

"Oh you mean Edgar? He's another story entirely; no one has ever made it on a date with him. Sure he'll flirt with you and all, but he's either not really into dating or none of the girls here are good enough for him," Suzy answered with a pout probably remembering when she asked me out a couple months back and ended up running away while crying when I told I didn't like her that way actually I don't even really recalling liking her at all.

"I have always enjoyed a challenge isn't that right Maddie."

"He won't know what hit him," Maddie agreed with a giggle. This caused a mischievous smile to appear on my face that caused everyone at my table to turn towards me with questioning and worry looks.

"Please tell me you aren't planning something devious to do to the new kids we're supposed to take into our pack, because I think I talk for everyone when I say like my pack life drama free," Danny chided.

"Danny chill, she said she loves challenges, and well I love playing hard to get," I replied causing everyone at our table to face palm as they could see that this situation was a train wreck waiting to happen, which was probably going to happen but I refuse to let that arrogant girl believe that it was really that easy to walk into our lives like she was a Queen or something.

"Whatever your planning, just remember to be careful after all anyone with a loosely put together background like them can't just be trusted unless earned," Liz stated firmly while glancing at me, probably out of everyone here I was the most lightly to get myself in trouble. Hearing this caused my pack to look towards me and my brother with curiosity on whether Liz had the right to boss us around. In theory only me and Isaac had that power, but considering Liz could see the future and the fact that she had a boyfriend that could probably whip the floor with us made both me and my brother nod to confirm Liz's orders.

"Which means you guys have to keep close eye on them, not that it will be a problem since you guys probably already introduced yourselves and formally invited them into your pack right?" Joe added in a big brother tone, which only reinforced his role as a brotherly figure in our pack with the duty of sorting out any arguments or decisions made in the pack. When Joe saw all of us avoid eye contact after his statement all he could do was raise an eyebrow that was questioning our motives. "You did at least introduce yourselves?"

"Does it matter, stay out of this Joe we already have a game plan to deal with them," Isaac growled out not because he agreed with my earlier decision of watching them from a far for now, but because he hated when Joe over stepped his boundaries in how much authority he had in our pack. Although Isaac just sees Joe as the pack's babysitter and nothing more I could tell the rest of the wolves in our pack, me included held Joe's opinion on a pedestal especially since if wasn't for him standing up to our mom she would've made us join her pack in order to keep an eye on us. I can talk for the whole pack that our lives had a lot more freedom because of him even though we had to bring Joe who was in my mom's pack on hunting and patrols.

"Before you two starting fighting again it was my decision to keep our distance for now," I stated quickly in order to avoid another argument between them like the one I was greeted with this morning.

"That's surprising you never struck me as the shy type Edgar," Abby teased only to cause yet another growl; however, this one was from me this time.

"Like Isaac said stay-"

"Yes Abby's right Edgar, especially when there are two girls within their group. One of which has already expressed interest in you. So please enlighten us what part of this situation is keeping you from snooping to see whether these new wolves are really whom they say they are?" Liz interrupted with seriousness that made the rage that Abby caused to forcibly dissipate because no matter how much I hated Abby telling me how to run my pack I couldn't stand by decision any longer especially since I was out numbered in the situation and because of my reasoning for the decision. I will admit that Rona did make me fill uncomfortable in my own skin but I couldn't let that cloud my judgment especially when I was determined to make her see that she was just like every other girl in this school shallow and useless.

"One of said members made our local misogynist blush," Isaac explained with a sly smile that was quickly whipped off his face by flashing him a death glare that everyone seemed to catch and knew to avoid well everyone except Isaac's loud mouth of a girlfriend.

"Typical the lady killer is either too afraid of commitment or maybe it's just that he's finally got a heart," Abby teased causing me to stand up while quickly banging my hands on the table to the point that no one saw me before the noise sounded and even then no one could really hear it over the chatter in the room.

"Let's go," I ordered the guys in the pack that quickly sat up with their finished lunches knowing very well that when I got like this it was to the safety of their health that they didn't step a millimeter out of line. Even my brother knew not to get on my nerves at this point because he out of everyone knew just how much Abby really got on my nerves, and by the way I shook with anger trying to fight the wolf in me from lashing out it wasn't hard to tell that I was on my last nerve.

"What's the plan Edgar?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"We're going to introduce ourselves and I'm going to prove to everyone that girl is like every other girl here shallow puddles," I answered in a dark voice that made Danny shrink away from me and follow close behind Ace at the back of the line that my pack formed as I led them towards the table were the new wolves were seating at innocently eating their lunches.

"Really must you always kick him in his already reasonably deflated ego?" I heard Liz scold Abby as we drew near and near towards their table to the point that the kids at their table especially Suzy all looked up to acknowledge or take a quick glance at us as they probably perceived that we were leaving the lunch room. I could literally feel every human in the lunch room visibly stiffen as they stopped to look at our less than usual behavior by stopping to talk to a table that didn't consist of our relatives, but the humans at the table where we stopped at had the most amusing looks of shock on their faces as some them could hardly remember how to speak let alone breathe.

"Hey I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Edgar Cullen. This is my brother Isaac Cullen, my cousin Ace Black, and our two friends Luke Uley and Danny," I greeted with the best friendly smile I could muster up with the fact that I was already pissed plus the added strange emotions I got when Rona directed her attention on me wasn't really helping the situation.

"I'm Rona Wolf, and this is my brother Flint and my sister Madison. I'm sure I speak for both of them when I say that it's nice to meet you, but may I ask why such a formal introduction from the princes of the school?" Rona questioned after pointing to each of her siblings. As she spoke it took everything I had to keep from blushing or show any sign that the sensual way she looked at me had any effect on me.

"Well we thought since you are staying at our Grandfather's house, we should take the initiative to get to know you guys," Isaac spoke after taking one glance at me and seeing that I was cracking under pressure of some force he was going probably get me to tell him about after this was done, I thought as I took a step back to let my brother handle it from here.

"What do you guys suppose, so we can as you said better get to know each other." I inwardly stiffened when she said 'better get to know each other' because she said in such a way that there was no doubt that there was an innuendo in her words that were pointed directly at me.

"How about we meet you at Grandfather Black's place after school," Isaac stated rather than what it should've been, a question, but that wasn't what fazed me it was the fact that my Beta, best friend, and brother just set up a little get together with these wolves after seeing how just being close to Rona was making me feel. With that said Isaac led us out of the lunch room to leave the new kids to get back to their food and the cafeteria to start gossiping.

"Can't you ever follow the game plan! I said we were going to introduce ourselves not go on a play date," I all but growled at my brother once we were far away from the cafeteria.

"Hey once I saw how Rona was making you squirm I couldn't resist. Plus Edgar you never know she could be the one by the way she's taken a liking to you even without knowing how prickly your personality is."

"When will you give this up, she's not the one."

"How so dude? I mean how can you ignore the fact that you were practically fighting down the urge to blush and the fact that the girl was undressing you with her eyes?" Ace questioned.

"I just know ok, somehow I feel like the feeling I get off her shouldn't be the same as someone you imprint on."

"Then what did you feel?"

"Well Luke, I don't know a whole lot of things lust being the biggest. What I'm trying to say is that should I feel dirty after meeting the one or something."

"I don't know my Dad once told me that the feelings you get during imprintation is always different depending on the people in question. So we can't rule out this strong emotional attachment."

"Plus she does seem to be that type of girl anyway," Ace stated with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow, which was code in our pack for a girl that would be good in bed. It was a gesture I wasn't completely proud of but it's not like we use it very often given what we had to work with considering all the girls were a little less than average in the looks department.

"But still we got to be careful, even if she does turnout to be Edgar's mate that doesn't rule out our suspicions on her siblings or even her."

"Yeah Danny's right we have to focus on the real task at hand, and that is who the heck are they and how did they become orphans. I mean there has to be some record of how they became parent less," I stated as we walked towards the freshmen section as the bell rung overhead. The rest of the day went on as usual since we didn't have many classes with the new kids, which made it easier to discuss theories and our game plan for this evening minus Isaac, who was loving the fact that he was exempt from our gathering with the newest members of our pack due to no one wanting to be responsible for ruining Abby's second year anniversary.


End file.
